A variety of injuries and conditions require repair of soft tissue, or reattachment of soft tissue to bone and/or surrounding tissue. For example, when otherwise healthy tissue has been torn away from a bone, surgery is often required to reattach the tissue to the bone to allow healing and a natural reattachment to occur. A number of devices and methods have been developed to re-attach soft tissue to bone, and some of the more successful methods involve the use of suture anchors, which typically include an anchor body having a suture attachment feature, and a bone or tissue engaging feature for retaining the suture anchor within bone and/or tissue. Surgery can also be required when a tear occurs in the tissue, for example in the menisci. The simplest method of repairing such a tear is to stitch it closed by passing a length of suture through the tissue and tying the suture. The length of suture can also be used in conjunction with a suture anchor.
While many suture anchors devices for re-attaching soft tissue to bone and/or repairing torn tissue have been successful, they are not without their drawbacks. Many suture anchors, for example, require one or more knots to be formed to secure the suture to the bone and/or tissue. The knotting process can be difficult and tedious, particularly during laparoscopic or endoscopic procedures, where the surgeon must remotely manipulate the suture using tools inserted through an endoscopic tube. Further, several knots are often required to secure one suture. The knots may also “stand proud” above the tissue and interfere with movement and healing.
Other suture anchors utilize a knotless system that allows the suture to be tensioned to secure the suture to bone and/or tissue. Knotless suture anchors typically include a suture that is attached to an anchor, and a loop for receiving the free ends of the suture. While these structures can be secured without knots, the anchor used to secure the suture may itself stand proud above the tissue, causing discomfort and interfering with healing. Recently, knotless anchors have been developed that allow multiple anchors to be deployed using a single length of suture. While these systems eliminate the need to secure each suture anchor individually, they do not allow the tension of the suture to be adjusted individually with respect to each suture anchor.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved methods and devices for repairing torn or damage tissue, and in particular for methods and devices for repairing torn and/or damaged tissue using multiple suture lengths. There also remains a need for methods and devices that reduce the risk of damage to the tissue being repaired, and that provide a low profile to eliminate interference with movement and healing.